


pajama night

by itsukishus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, matching couples pajamas! matching couples pajamas!!!!!, shu is only there for uhhhh three seconds, theyre cuddlin yall!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus
Summary: She was a little upset, maybe pouting, possibly typing up a four paragraph text to Kuro about how mean he's being to her, when she was approached by Tetora-kun with demands to come see Taishou right now, immediately, it's not an emergency but use your track club legs for the better good, kind of thing.





	pajama night

Arashi was nervous, worried, shaking, nonstop. She had been for a week, and her honest to god Saint of a boyfriend picked up on it and was trying his best to comfort her.

(He didn't know he was the reason behind it, he didn't need to know, to be frank.)

He adored her. She knew that. Itsuki cornered her in the hall to show her a photo that he'd taken at Kuro’s house when Itsuki and Mika-chan met up with them to have a day of relaxation and fun (and a knife nearby, just in case she didn't like Itsuki’s tone). She was confused by the picture, of course, but appreciative because honestly Kuro is gorgeous, a little rough around the edges and his nose was kind of crooked from having it broken in a fight and he had a small scar underneath his right eye from another fight but… Arashi only dates to her own standards. Itsuki’s voice was soft when he spoke to her, the softest she'd ever heard him, not just in volume but also in tone, when he told her that the way Kuro looks at her, you'd think she had personally hung every star in the sky herself.

So she knew Kuro adored her, the picture was a week and a half old, but that didn't stop her nervousness.

He'd been. Almost borderline ignoring her for a week. She knew how busy he was, the live for White Day was approaching and graduation loomed immediately behind it (but that was a different problem for a different day, at least for Arashi. It could wait.) but she still wanted just a little bit of attention from her boyfriend, especially considering it was her birthday.

What if he broke up with her? What if he actually hated her and was dating her because he pitied her loneliness? 

Mika-chan kept trying to tell her that wasn't true, there was absolutely No Way, but she was being anxious and didn't want to listen to reason. She wanted head pets and comfort.

Sakuma-senpai, the sleepy jerk, laughed at her this time, instead of offering the same comfort he'd been giving her on and off for the last few months. 

(Ritsu still was blissfully unaware of the fact that Arashi had adopted Rei for her own, but apparently all you needed for this kind of big brother was “onii-chan” and a can of tomato juice when you visited so seeing him was simple, really.)

“Kiryu-kun adores you,” was all that he'd told her before having the twins escort her out of his club room. 

She was a little upset, maybe pouting, possibly typing up a four paragraph text to Kuro about how mean he's being to her, when she was approached by Tetora-kun with demands to come see Taishou right now, immediately, it's not an emergency but use your track club legs for the better good, kind of thing.

So she sprinted across campus, as fast as she could, and if Mama would have seen her, he'd demand to know where all that energy was throughout the year.

“It's not bad so I don't know why he told you to run,” was overlapped with “If you break up with me on my birthday, I’ll feed Sakuma-senpai’s tomato garden with your blood,” and Kuro was laughing, pulling Arashi in for a tight hug and kissing her forehead.

“I wasn't plannin’ on breakin’ up with ya anyway,” Kuro’s voice was soft, maybe even louder than he really needed to be. “I've been workin’ on your gift.” 

_Oh_. Now she wanted to cry.

She wouldn't though, she'd suck it up until he dropped her off at home because Kuro always felt horrible when she cried in front of him.

Of course he'd make her gift, though. He was so thoughtful and kind and gentle and she has been nothing but a gremlin her entire life and does not deserve him.

She expected clothes, but not to be told Itsuki helped. The designs were flawless (Itsuki’s influence), but the sewing was clearly Kuro’s.

All things considered, Arashi still didn’t really feel comfortable wearing dresses. She still let Kuro make them for her and would often model them for him on her bed, sometimes her desk or his dining room table, simply for fun, but dresses still weren’t exactly her cup of tea. 

She’d confessed to him that fun fact the same night she’d confessed her feelings to him, and she felt so so so terrible when his face fell that she immediately tried to backtrack and tell him that maybe in private, it wouldn’t be much of a big deal so if he wanted to keep making her more feminine clothes, she wouldn’t mind. 

Kuro’s vision of feminine turned into cuter pants, different cuts and styles of blouses, a pair of pajamas. He could still practice and she still got cute new clothes out of it.

Even if he’d initially rejected her confession. 

The fabric in her hands was soft, silky, and she couldn’t really tell but maybe the color matched Kuro’s eyes.

“You said you wanted matching pajamas once, remember?”

If she started crying, it was really none of his business, to be entirely frank.

Kuro was...so so so good to her and maybe she was overwhelmed and maybe it was Pisces season but honestly? Maybe she was just super in love right now. Maybe he was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. Who knows!

“Icchan said I’d look funny in the ones I made myself, the purple wouldn’t match my skin tone, or somethin’ like that, but this is somethin’ you wanted so..” and god did she love him.

She told him as much, after he wiped the tears off her face and politely telling Tetora-kun to get lost, in between the kisses she was planting on his face despite his half-assed protests. 

He held her there, on the floor in the dojo, stroking her hair lightly and listening to her spill every feeling she’d had about him pretty much ever. 

He invited her to stay over that night, her parents were out of town and she’d previously complained about being lonely, and the icing on top of the “my boyfriend is too cute for this world” cake was him following up his question with “We can wear our new matchin’ pajamas,” and what was she supposed to do? Reject him? When she could take a million pictures and send them to Mika-chan on snapchat all night?

She didn’t even go home first, she just went straight home with him and burrowed herself into his bed when he went to take a shower because it was her second favorite place in the world.

(her favorite place in the world was currently his arms, and she was very Soft and he knew that and held her as much as she wanted most of the time like the Very Good Boy he is.)

And yeah, Itsuki was right when he said that Kuro’s pajama color wouldn’t look good on him but at the same time, it did and Itsuki could catch _ both _ of Arashi’s hands if he said anything negative to Kuro ever again. 

She fell asleep in Kuro’s arms that night, the first time ever without having him wake her so that he could take her home before she missed the curfew her parents imposed on her, completely surrounded by the way Kuro smelled and his strength and _ on God _she would not trade this for the world. 

She woke up to kisses on the back of her neck and half wanted to scold Nyanko for doing that but remembered where she was and _ god _she was just so happy that she could Live in this spot forever. 

That wasn’t allowed yet though, so for the time being, she just snuggled up and made sure that he knew how much she loved him and the whispered “I love you, too, Arashi-chan” in return was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i lov them (*´ω`*)
> 
> twt: @ltsukls


End file.
